Single Brooklyn
by tudilovesyou
Summary: Single in Brooklyn yep thats the life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Why does anybody even bother with these I mean come on if we actually owned anything significant to Newsies do people really think that we would be sitting here writing about it, no I would be out talking to all the hot guys from the movie Hello!

Now on with the story.

Some people spend their whole lives trying to discover who they are, well I can tell you who I am right now and I'm only days away from my nineteenth birthday.

I am…….. I am…………. I am a small town girl living in Brooklyn going to college all by myself, and I love it, love , love , love it. It's wonderful, I spent my whole life living under a microscope with two very overprotective parents and now I'm all alone going to class everyday coming home to my studio apartment . Some people my age want to stay home forever but me I embrace my independence I really do , and yea I have my friends here and there but theres not much time for other people between school and working at O'malley's, a small coyote ugly type bar down the street from my apartment.

That was my life, until 9 months ago when some friends of mine took it upon themselves to change my life forever.

A/N: Ok people casting call, looking for friends of the main character. Please put your character description in a review, thanks and please everyone review!

Name:

Nickname:

Personality traits:

Physical description:

Newsie preference:

Occupation (student, co-worker, ect.):

Extra tid bits of info on character:

Any ideas for the story itself:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaima: don't own them, obviously.

Alright so I lied, I'm not as independent as I said I was, ok independent yes but enjoying it , not so much. I miss those huge dinners I used to cook for all my friends back home, so I guess that's why I agreed to have lunch with my best New York friend , Beth.

I walked into the little bistro we agreed to meet at and saw Beth immediately, don't get me wrong I love Beth I really do but sometimes she's a bit much she's just so damn loving and perfect but I wouldn't have her any other way, besides I can't diss on my vertically challenged sisters.

" Hey long time no see" Beth greeted as she hugged me.

"I know"

"so to what do I owe this lunch" Beth asked sarcastically.

"well you know how I'm always braggin about ya know my whole single alone and loving it, well I lied, I hate it"

"Oh Bailey, I knew that this was going to get to you , I told you you can't shut everyone out like that"

"I didn't come here for an 'I told you so' marathon"

"sorry, I just meant that , you know that I love you and Carmen and Olivia love you too , and we're hear for you we always have been we were just waiting for you to realize that you needed us too, how bout tomorrow night we all get together for dinner it'll be great like old times"

"that'd be great, I knew I could count on you to cheer me up" I smiled gratefully

"well that's what a best friend is for" Beth giggled in reply.

"alright well I gotta get going, I'll see you tonight" I got up and made my way for the door before another fit of giggles kicked in.

So the next night rolled around and I was waiting at home for the girls to show up , we decided to meet up at my house because it is the most central location and close to where we were planning to go eat, yea go out to eat they tell me sometimes I am such a gullible shmuck .

A/N: I know it was short the next one is short too, sorry, but still review please I love the feedback good and bad.


	3. Chapter 3

The door bell rings and its Beth, and Olivia, now they are all usually quite perky and chipper but tonight they are unusually so , therefore I know something is up.

I was about to close the door behind the girls when a stray hand stopped me, that's when I knew the whole night was goin down hill and fast, I peaked around the door and saw none other but the infamous Jack Kelly, an aspiring male model from Manhattan, and Olivia's latest boyfriend, I never really understood how they got together she's athletic and just the girl next door type and Jack is upper east side who stole my gel boy, but they say opposites attract so we will see how long this lasts.

"Olivia ya got a lost little puppy dog that followed ya to the wrong home" I glared at Jack a little bit, we didn't always get along , but it's always fun to piss him off.

"thanks for the introduction Bailey" Jack muttered as he walked past me.

"not a problem" I smiled once again trying to close the door and once again getting stopped. "god what now". This time when I peaked around the door I saw an even more infamous person, Carmine Higgins more affectionately known as Race , by far one of the most well known people in New York he single handedly opened one of New York's most successful hotels and casinos and he was only 22, but I guess the whole dad millionaire thing helps. Race and I unlike Jack were very good friends he was my first New York friend, I actually set him and Beth up and a year later they are still going strong.

"Hey Race, have you come to rescue me or are you in on all this" I asked as he hugged me.

"sorry to say it but they sucked me into their evil plan" He laughed at my expression.

I kicked Jack out of my recliner and sat down, "what is going on, wait do I even want to know".

"well, miss grouchy pants" Jack began.

"grouchy pants?" I mocked in the direction of Olivia .

"yes grouchy pants would be you , anyway Beth has talked us all into fixing your screwed up life and find you a man in Olivia's words" Jack muttered.

"guys I don't need a man"

"whatever, you do too, you need a little spice in your life, you need to get laid or something get you out of this bad mood rut your in" Race added.

So much to my dismay , I was confiscated by the girls and by the time I emerged from the bathroom I was dressed in the tightest jeans I own and some white tank top thing that had holes down the front, I don't know how the hell I got my head in the right hole , there was so much make up and stiletto it was all giving me a headache, but I know they meant well.

"whoa you clean up half way decent" Jack called from his position in MY chair.

I was satisfied with the imitation of a compliment.

A little while later I found myself outside Race's hotel, not only was it a hotel/casino it had a club in it too kinda like the palms in Vegas. Jack, Olivia , Beth and Race all went inside while I went to the bathroom, it was when I returned that I discovered they were gone, oh well I say to myself I walked up to the bouncer, cute guy real tall kinda scrawny and what was with the whole Patrick Swayze roadhouse ensemble I don't really know but he was still cute.

"Sorry we're closed up for the rest of the night" he said to me nonchalantly as I walked up to the ropes.

"It's ok Tiny I'm a personal friend of the owner"

"yea so am I and I don't think he would mind if I didn't let you in"

"oh I think he would, because not that you need to know but he and his girlfriend are trying to over haul my life or something like that and I'm supposed to be in there finding a one night stand" as I concluded my thought I couldn't help but laugh.

"oh god I sound like a hoe"

"yea just a little bit, ya kinda look like one too"

"hey you didn't have to agree with me Tiny" I was slightly offended but I didn't care when he smiled at me.

"sorry, honesty is one of my downfalls." He replied sarcastically.

"whatever, just do me a favor when Race comes out tell him thanks for trying but I went home"

"what are you gonna do for me" that same damn little sly smile.

"hmmm how bout I wont tell your boss that you read playboy when your supposed to be working" I laughed a little and began walking away, "later Tiny"

I just love a great exit.

REVIEW NOW…………..please?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yea forgot it last time, but we already know the sad truth.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing, it wasn't early but still it woke me up.

"hello, Oh hi Race, breakfast sounds great, yea I'll meet you there in half an hour, yea love you too bye"

I crawled out of bed , found a pair of jeans threw those on and pulled on something that resembled a t-shirt, my ex boyfriends flip flops and I was headed out the door.

I walked into Marty's diner and saw Race sitting at the counter, I walked over and sat next to him.

"morning sunshine" I hate it when he's so chipper in the morning.

"hey Race now then what do you want" I asked after I took a sip of the coffee Race had ordered me.

" well I heard that you talked to Spot"

"Race I may be going crazy but I'm not talking to stains yet"

"no dumbass, Spot the bouncer from my club"

"his name is Spot, he was doin better with Tiny" I laughed at my own joke, lame I know but it was funny , well at the time.

"Tiny? I don't want to know , anyways his real name is Garrett Conlon he's a nice kid 22, 6'4 , no criminal record." Race began rambling, this worried me.

"sounds like an innocent string bean, whats your point"

"he's a nice innocent string bean , that's why I set you two up on a date"

and so it begins.

I nearly choked on the piece of bacon I had stolen off Race's plate, "YOU DID WHAT!"

"don't act so happy about it, look he referred to you as an attractive broad with a great ass"

"and that's supposed to make me want to date him?"

"he usually just calls women 'that hott piece a ass over there', so you must've done something right"

"wow I feel so honored, where's my plaque?" I asked sarcastically.

Well a couple nights later, I ended up goin out with Tiny himself, wow talk about boring, I mean here I told the guy about the whole one night stand thing yet he never made a move, disappointed was the understatement of the century. But since I'm the nice gal that I am I gave him another chance and another and another and another, and it just goes on and on , to save time we've been dating for three months and all he does is kiss me on the cheek what the HELL is that, I would have dumped him a long time ago , I mean he thinks he rules all of Brooklyn and the rest of the state for that matter, and it's not like he's virginal by any meaning of the word I asked around, I don't know there is just something that draws me to him, surprisingly he is incredibly insightful and dare I say philosophical, he once told me that everywhere he goes people already seem to know who he is and they never give it a chance, the men are immediately defensive and the women just go to him for sex and a good time. After that I felt a little guilty.But perhaps the thing that really got me about Spot was when he talks to me he looks into my eyes like hes really listening to me and wants to know what I have to say, he's the first person that I've met here that does that and doesn't creep me out when they do.

But anyways that's where we are now on a plane on our way to the Bahamas with Race and Beth, Beth's birthday present from Race.

I looked over and saw Beth get up to go to the bathroom so I took the opportunity and excused myself to go say hello to my dear, mentally ill friend Race.

"hello Carmine"

"what did I do now"

"oh nothing, just set me up with a freakin nun, do you know he hasn't even made a move yet, maybe he doesn't really even like me, maybe he thinks I'm ugly, maybe you put him up to this paid him to go out with me but PDA wasn't part of the deal, yea that's it, you slime bag" I growled sort of.

Race just sat there and laughed at me.

"no stupid I am not paying him, he's the one that asked me to set you two up , yesterday when I talked to him about you I do believe the word he used to describe his feelings was infatuated, now that doesn't sound like ugly or paid to me." He answered smugly……. I hate it when he's right.

"AHEM"

I turned around and saw Beth staring me down, no when gets in with her man but her.

"yes ma'am leaving right away, we will finish this later" I got up and more or less scooted down the aisle back to Spot, God what a name only I would date a guy with a name like that.

I sat down and huffed a little.

"whats wrong" Spot asked me.

"nothing, Race just being Race and being all right and shit, you know I really do not enjoy it when he's right"

"your cute when your stubborn"

He looked down at me and smiled, well more smirked than smiled and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit, ok maybe holding out on me wasn't the worst thing that could happen, I forgot what it was like to enjoy the little things.

A/N: so what did ya'll think review please I need ideas for what should happen once they get off the plane!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this story has not been updated or even touched in probably 3 years, but I've been feeling the need to carry the banner so here is a new chapter now then if you are reading this please remember that I have not been acquainted with this story in 3 years so it may take a bit to get it going and going well so please enjoy it so far and review!**

We landed at the airport a couple hours later and I was still fumed, here I was in possibly the most beautiful location with the most beautiful man, a killer new bikini, and my two best friends, life sucks.

Race and I were instructed to guard the luggage while Beth and Spot took their turns going to the bathroom and hunting down something edible.

"So how exactly do you expect this whole sleeping arrangement to work?" I questioned digging through my purse in search of a cure for my stale airplane breath.

Race rolled his eyes and handed me a mint, "Two rooms, one per couple."

"Yea so I'll sleep in the bed and sparky back there will sleep in the tub, how romantic."

"I'm about tired of you bitching about the guy." He groaned in obvious frustration.

"Well I'm about tired of him keeping a five foot radius from me at all times, he is supposed to be my boyfriend, he made it very clear that he doesn't want me seeing other people yet he will barely even touch me maybe he has someone on the side, yea that's it because I mean really is it so much to ask that I have sex with my boyfriend or that I want to have his tongue shoved inappropriately far down my throat?! What the hell does he want from me Race, does he want me to beg cause let me tell ya right now that is not happening!" I exclaimed.

I could tell that Race was surprised by my frustration, I was too but a person can only take so much before they explode with incoherent outbursts.

"You know Bailey maybe he's just waiting for you to exhale." He answered calmly.

"Exhale, what the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you just need to relax and enjoy the relationship, so what he is taking it slow and doesn't only want to be with you for your body, most girls would be ecstatic about that."

"You're insane" I whispered, "And wrong!" I added quickly as Spot and Beth approached.

Beth quickly clung to Race and headed towards the exits with their bags; Spot picked up my carry on and his rolling suitcase and started to follow them. "You coming?" he asked.

I just nodded and followed him with my own rolling bag, "What are you drinking." I asked gesturing to the cup he came back with.

"Your favorite." He smiled and handed me the cup.

I took a sip, "Hmm orange mango smoothie, you really are perfect aren't you?"

He wrapped his free arm around my shoulders and dropped a kiss on top of my head, "No, not even close."


End file.
